Drunk and Said
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: Roxanne was having a normal day. Extremely normal. But of course, nothing can quite stay like that. Minion asks for help, megamind ais drunk and she is responsible for taking care of both of them... but is not as bad when megamind begins to tell her some of his thoughts regarding her. review!


**I probably had this in my drafts for some months, but I finally fnished it! I am so in love with this movie, and before i continue ranting I'll just allow you to read on and please review? If you'd like? anyway enjoy!**

Roxanne was having a normal day. Extremely normal day actually. No kidnappings, no Metro man to save her, no Wayne to rant to her afterwards... she was actually getting kinda bored without them to talk to. Even Hal was less creepy towards her today. Gosh, if every single day of her life were like this she would probably drive herself insane.

At least the day was coming to an end. 11pm. She should actually get bed now, if she wanted a good sleep. Something that she always valued considering that sometimes Megamind decided to run throiugh his 'evil' plans early on the day.

 _A cup of milk, and I'll be on my way_ she thought to herself as she moved from her couch to the kitchen. It wasn't until one step later that her phone began ringing. She jumped, startled.

 _What the heck!?_ She thought, _who is calling at this hour?!_

She took the call,

"Miss Ritchi?!" Roxanned blinked, confused.

"Minion?!" A sigh of relief was heard from the other line. She only rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Minion?" Why was he even callling her? Megamind was always the one who- she widened her eyes.

"Is everything alright Minion?" There was some giggling heard, and Minion shouting and some mechanic sounds probably from the brainbots. She waited for his answer, growing impatient in those few seconds of wait.

"Umm actually Miss Ritchi...-" and then came the words she thought she would never hear, "-I need your help."

"Do you want me to come over, or?" Only a second later did she heard a knock on her balcony. There was Minion, carrying Megamind on his arms, the hoverbike going invisible before her eyes. worried filled her heart, but also tons of questions. before she had time to reason, she was already rushing towards them.

"Oh gosh, what happened to him?" She asked, quickly arranging her cushions so Minion could lay him more comfortably on her couch. Minion let him go, breathing a sigh of relief.

"I'm pretty sure Sir had a couple of drinks. He was experimenting something, and now I think he is delirious and this has never happened before and-" Roxanned chuckled, only to stop when she received a glare from Minion.

"Minion, I believe Megamind is drunk. You know, when you get too much alcohol and you just stop thinking reasonably." Minion nodded.

"It will take a while to sober him up, some coffee or water will help," Roxanne explain, hesitantly placing one of her hands on his shoulder, hoping it would give him some comforting.

"Great! I'll go do that Miss Ritchi!" Roxanne flinched when Minion hurried to her kitchen, afraid that he might wake up her neighbors with his heavy steps. She shook her head, she always forgot how Minion always wanted to be of use. Her eyes turned back to Megamind, who was laying on her couch.

She kneeled beside him, smiling. Gosh, she wanted to know the story behind this. Why was Megamind even doing with alcohol, that was certainly not the type she took him for.

"Miss Ritchi?" She widened her eyes when the blue alien half-opened one of his eyes. He seemed to smirk, or at least made the attempt to.

"You look absolutely gorgeous," his compliment was followed by a hiccup, a pat on her cheek and then a yawn. Roxanne felt her cheeks grow warm. Did he just- but-

"Thanks," she managed to replied. Minion soon appeared with two cups of coffe, two glasses of water and some cream for the drink.

"I'll go make some sandwiches too, if that's alright with you Miss Ritchi?" Minion asked as he set them on the table. Roxanne chukled. If cooking was what calmed Minion, then she would let him use her whole fridge.

"Go ahead Minion. And please, call me Roxanne." Minion nodded and fluttered his fins. She took one cup on her hands and carefully whispered Megamind's name. It seemed to work because she opened his eyes and looked at her, a wide smile making its way on his lips.

"I got your coffee, can you sit up so you can drink it?" She asked quietly. He nodded, sitting up and grabbing the cup gently, shivering at the warmth of it.

"You got any sugar miss Ritchi?" he asked, taking a short sip from the drink. Roxanned shook her head.

"Right, afraid I'm too sweet for you already?" Roxanne rolled her eyes, chuckling. So apparently drunk Megamind also made bad puns.

When she didn't respond, Megamind only took another sip, his eyes never leaving hers.

"I like you very much Miss Ritchi." Roxanne smiled, taking the now empty cup from his hands.

"I like you too Megamind," she added with a smile. But he only shook his head,

"No no no, I mean-"

"Sir!" Megamind darted his eyes to the shout. Oh good, it was Minion. Minion, who looked very shocked and in panic and... Roxanned noticed how stiff he was. Why would he be? She was just talking to Megamind. And he was just going to tell her something. Oh, was he afraid Megamind would tell her his plans?

"Its okay Minion, we were just talking." Minion narrowed her eyes at her.

"I know Miss Ritchi." He approached Megamind, whispering on his ear, his tone clearly angry and... protective?

She stood up, marching towards the kitchen where, wow... Minion really outdid himself. Those were gourmet sandwiches. And he did it with what she had on her fridge? Without a second thought she grabbed one and bit it. Minion soon joined her.

"Sorry if I did anything to upset you," she stated. Minion shook his head,

"Is not your fault, Miss Ri- Roxanne. Anyway, he's sleeping."

"That's good. He'll proably wake up with headache though. You can stay over Minion, I wouldn't want you guys getting injured on the way back."

"Oh but I think-"

"Minion, you are staying." And with that Minion nodded, not daring to argue with her.

* * *

Megamind had no clue what the heck was going on. Last thing he remembered was that he was at the Lair, he wanted to try a new method of maybe intoxicaing eveyrone with this new machine, of course he wouldn't want to harm anyone thats why he was now drinking something and gosh, he started to feel dizzy and gosh he was laughing now. What was so funny? And Minion was there too, talking to him. What was he saying? And then he fell sleep.

It was pretty blurry afterwards. Roxanne was there too. Probably in his dream. She had offered him coffee. Yes, definetely a dream.

He rubbed the palm of his hand on his eyes. He had a small, annoying headache. And there were voices... loud, too loud for him.

"SHHHH!"

"Minion, my head hurts, lower your voice please." He asked afterwards. He shook his head, finally, slowly opening his eyes. Too bright. Too bright and the lair was never bright and... he looked around, panic setting itself into his heart.

This was most definetely not his lair. He looked down. This was not his bed, this was a couch. A comfortable couch, but not his.

And he looked straight ahead, where the voices had ceased.

Roxanne. She took his breath away. But what was she doing here? And now she was staring at him and-

"Minion!"

"Yes sir?"

"You can see her too, right?" Minion came to his side, offering him a glass of water.

"Yes, sir. We are staying at her apartment." He almost chocked on his water. Roxanne just waved at him, a small smile visible.

"I-why-Minion!"

"Yes Sir?"

"I need an explanation," he looked at Roxanne, "in private." She rolled her eyes, muttering something about it being her apartment and being grateful before disappering into one of the other rooms. Once she was gone Megamind darted his eyes at Minion, panic setting in.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" he yelled, getting up from the couch but being stopped by the headaches that were burning on his head, only making him fall clumslily into the couch.

"Sir, you got drunk," minion replied, fiddling with his fingers.

"Drunk?"

"As in intoxicated by too much alcohol." Megamind nodded, realizing then that apparently one can't drink a bottle of wine by themselves... or were there 2?yeah, his evil plans would have to be postponed.

"I didn't metioned anything too personal while being druhnk, did I?" Minion widened his eyes, shrugging. Only after Megamind narrowed his eyes did he speak.

"You might have continiously complimented Miss Ritchi-" Megamind began to blush, his hands attempting to cover his face, "-and you told her you liked her, she believe it was platonic, but you were about to tell her,-" Minion looked around before getting closer and whispering, "the L-word."

Megamind almost fell from the couch.

"THE L-WORD!?"

"Are you guys almost done out there!?" Roxanne's shout stratled both of them. They shared a glance before replying with a yes.

"get the car Minion, I'm sure I parked it near here last time." Minion nodded and went out the door, not before shouting a thank you towards Roxanne, who was now walking into the living room. once Minion left, megamind sighed and attempted to stand up, only for Roxanne to rush to his side and wrap her arm around his waist.

"What-" megamind began to ask, trying to keep his blush down.

"You are going to fall, genious. I'm helping you up." He nodded, gosh he really should say thank you, shouldn't he?

"Miss Ritchi," he began, "I can walk perfectly fine." Okay, so that's not what he really meant to say but...

Roxanne let out a sigh. She knew Megamind was way too prideful to say thank you, unlike Minion.

"You know, I prefered it when you were on my couch saying how gorgeous I looked," she replied with a smirk. Megamind widened his eyes, blushing.

"That was merely the alcohol talking, Miss Ritchi," he stuttered, trying to regain his composture.

"huh. I guess you don't like me then Megamind?" She asked with a playful tone.

 _Of course not. I freaking love you._

He shook his head, waving his hand as if dismissing this irrevelant topic. In reality, if she kept pursuing this topic, he would probably melt right there and blush to death. His holowatch started ringing, signaling him that Minion was ready with the car.

After some silence, Roxanne cleared her throat. They were right by her door, of course Megamind would have to take the elevator in this state and...

"You know, I like you," _actually, I love you,_ she thought, her eyes lingering on her hand that was still wrapped around him. She let go of him as he took a step out and began to close the door behind him. However, before it was completely shut, his voice came in a whisper.

"I like you too, _temptress._ "


End file.
